Many sophisticated vehicle systems incorporate some level of redundancy. Redundancy sometimes involves multiple power supplies providing power to a single device, multiple devices performing the same functions, etc. When one power supply or device fails, another may step in to temporarily maintain some amount of control over the vehicle.